


Whisky

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcool, M/M, UST, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discussions d’un alcoolique et d’un immortel écossais, autour d’un verre… évidemment le sujet est tout trouvé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky

**Author's Note:**

> Petit défi de speed-writig, un thème, dix minutes ni plus ni moins pour une mini fic. Le résultat n’est pas forcément toujours cohérent, mais c’est drôle. Le thème pour celle-ci était Alcool fort.  
> Enjoy

"C'est dégueulasse…"

Bobby eut un petit rire et remplit à nouveau le verre du démon. Il n'avait pas tort, son tord-boyau était particulièrement dégueulasse, mais il n'était pas cher, et pour la quantité qu'il engouffrait, c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Au moins il faisait son office, et ce n'était pas souvent qu'il en partageait avec quelqu'un. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il sauvait le monde en compagnie d'un démon à qui il avait vendu son âme… ou loué son âme. Bref.

"On est à la moitié de la bouteille et la Princesse boude, ça y est?"

Le chasseur était un rien trop joyeux, sans doute pas une bonne idée s'il devait rester en compagnie de ce type. Et le savoir ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre une gorgée. Il oublierait peut-être un jour la façon dont ils avaient scellé ce fichu contrat, comme ça.

En face, l'écossais fit une grimace et repoussa le verre à nouveau plein. Le temps de regarder Bobby dans les yeux il disparut, et trois battements de cœur plus tard il était revenu avec une bouteille poussiéreuse et emplie d'un liquide ambré. Il attrapa les deux verres et les jeta dans la cheminée avant d'ouvrir la bouteille avec révérence.

"Craig, 30 ans d'âge… si on doit se saouler, vieil ours, autant le faire bien."

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel au surnom, et attrapa son verre, prêt à le descendre cul sec, mais une main sur son poignet l'arrêta.

"Shh shh. Va doucement cow-boy, c'est pas ta piquette de supermarché que tu bois là, ça s'apprécie, ça se savoure, ça se déguste, comme un amant."

Le chasseur ne s'arrêterait pas sur le fait qu'il ait dit UN amant, il ne lui ferait pas la grâce de détourner le regard alors qu'il le fixait beaucoup trop intensément. Mais il prit quand même le temps de savourer la première gorgée qui lui caressa la gorge. c'était un putain de bon whisky.


End file.
